Scanner is known as one of the apparatuses for reading one or more sheets to generate digital data. In one kind of scanners, a plurality of light sources are arranged to emit lights of different wavelengths. This kind of scanner is equipped with a Light Emitting Diode (LED) light source for emitting red light, an LED light source for emitting green light and an LED light source for emitting blue light. Colors reappear when the scanner reads the color images on a sheet. Thus, the scanner controls each light source so as to irradiate the sheet with white light.
However, in recent years, a scanner is desired to be capable of changing the quality of an image according to the preference of the user. Thus, in this scanner, the chrominance of a light source needs to be controlled according to the preference of the user. As the mainstream of scanners is Auto Document Feeder (ADF) which is capable of reading both sides of a sheet, in this scanner, the hue of a light source can be changed for the surface and the back of a sheet.
The present invention is intended to provide an image processing apparatus, an image processing method and an image forming apparatus which are capable of reading an image corresponding to the preference of the user.